


lantern

by swanfairie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfairie/pseuds/swanfairie
Summary: a monologue from the pov of my original character, lainie.
Kudos: 1





	lantern

Well.

This- this is interesting.

I knew it was coming. I didn't really think much about it, but I knew it was coming. I didn't- I didn't really prepare myself. I should have prepared myself.

Thinking back to the beginning, when I got myself into this, I never knew it'd go this far. The wings- the wings were so long ago, weren't they? Years ago. Before I even knew you.

It was only meant to be an escape route, and yet- I'm so calm. I don't know why I'm so calm. I should be freaking out, really.

But wasn't Alex calm too? When he had that week of transformation, he was so serene. And- excited, too. I remember i walked in on him sat in front of a mirror, just, watching flowers grow out of his skin. So happy. I don't think I can forget the smile he was wearing.

All of them- all of us are the same. Alex will be joining his court soon. Ysa's harder to see, but she's been off dancing more recently. She knows she's got somewhere to go. God knows where Tuckie is, I hope she's happy, and I seem to remember her going happily, too- it's been so long. And Glory. She- she's happy. She must be.

And then Iris.

I know Frederick is dead and gone, but I'll never forgive him for what he did to Iris. He could have had a normal life. He could have been the one out of us to settle down, grow old like a normal human being-

But he's- something else now. And so am I. I feel bad for being so wary of it. It's a lot darker than everyone else's fate, isn't it? Serving the queen of death for all eternity. Sounds like something out of one of those dark horror books Ysa used to read.

I'll come back to see you, I promise. When I have to go. It's not a full-time job, I think. She's not so strict as to never let me have any fine off. I'm not just gonna leave you alone.  
The wings are heavy. It's different when you can put them away. And they've grown, I think. Could fit you and the Mayflowers all under here. I think they're meant to be intimidating, and they could be, I've got one hell of a sillhouette with them, but they're still soft. Still feathered and good for sheltering under. I don't mind them being permanent now, I really don't.

I'm still afraid of the dark.

Do you think she knows? I think she knows, she knows everything and more. If she does I don't think she thinks it's a problem, because she hasn't mentioned it to me. I know by now that there aren't things in the shadows, and if there were- well, they wouldn't come near me now, would they?

I hope she'll still let me carry the lantern. I don't see why she wouldn't, honestly, it does no harm. It's a dark metal, anyway, it's not like it'd clash with the feel she wants to give. Might even add to it.

I hope I'm gonna be as happy as the others, when the time comes.


End file.
